Ferb Fletcher
"Ferb" Fletcher (his full first name is unknown) is a British child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, and has a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius, Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a rollercoaster to a rocket to robots. Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks. His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas' nearly impossible plans, and he always succeeds. Ferb does not show much facial expression and only occasionally smiles or frowns. He is very focused, but he has once been distracted from his goals after seeing Vanessa at Blueprint Heaven. Although very young, Ferb occasionally demonstrates a mindset that is more akin to a young adult than a child. This is demonstrated especially in the case of Girls, even going as far as to say that he also takes part in these nearly impossible plans "...for the ladies." However, this doesn't stop Ferb from enjoying more juvenile activities. In addition Ferb enjoys participating in unusual and/or downright eccentric activities or antics; such as doing dolphin style swimming in the sea (Swiss Family Phineas) to going down a water-slide using butter as a lubricant (Elementary, My Dear Stacy). Ferb also has a huge appetite, to the point that he reverts to a primal mindset when he hasn't eaten lunch. Although he rarely talks, Ferb demonstrates a wry wit and isn't afraid to speak his mind when it suits him. Like his step-brother Phineas, he is persistent in making summer great. Skills Ferb is shown to have great accuracy.("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride") Ferb is good at playing the guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica and the drums. He is very intelligent and can think on the spot. He can ride and owns a bike. Ferb has mechanical and technological skill. He has almost single-handily built a roller coaster and track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space laser (which was supposed to be an ice cream maker but the plans got accidentally switched), a monster truck, a shrinking submarine, and a time machine. He can also sing and can dramatically change the pitch of his voice (as seen in Backyard Beach, Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo, Spa Day songs, along with his participation in the haunted house). He has an expanded vocabulary, and is fluent in French as well as the Martian language and communicate with dolphins. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz". "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Run Away, Runway", and "Unfair Science Fair", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") In "Nerdy Dancin'", he helps Jeremy with some of his skilled dance moves for Candace on a national dance show. Songs Ferb has sung *Backyard Beach *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *I Love You Mom *Truck Drivin' Girl *The Ballad of Badbeard *Big Ginormous Airplane *Come Home, Perry *Give Me a Grade *Spa Day *Wedding Adventure *Summer Belongs to You! *The Twelve Days of Christmas Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas is not just Ferb's stepbrother, he is also his best friend. Fеrb always helps Phineas with their daily activities. If it wasn't for Phineas' creativity and Ferb's knack for inventing things, their daily activities would never happen. An infrequent running gag in the series is that Phineas accidentally causes Ferb bodily harm as a result of the former's obliviousness. The two have known each other for almost their whole lives, and spend every second of the day together. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Ferb first meets Vanessa in "I Scream, You Scream" while picking up the blueprints for his and Phineas's latest contraption. He develops a romantic attraction to her, which leads to a mix-up between the plans he was picking up and those that Vanessa was picking up for her father. When later asked by Phineas how he got the plans confused, Ferb responds "I was weak." Ferb encounters Vanessa again while test-driving Meap's spacecraft. When he sees that he passed by her, he backs up the spacecraft and looks at her as if he were trying to flirt with her. She responds by smiling at him kindly. During "Vanessassary Roughness", Ferb repeatedly offers his help to Vanessa, even though he is initially rebuffed. She learns his name, and calls it out when she is in trouble. She even kisses him on the cheek at the end of their adventure. When Phineas and Ferb take off in their new ship to travel around the world, Vanessa lands on its cockpit. She sees Ferb, and joins the group of kids for a short period of time. During their time in Paris, Vanessa complains about her dad being evil, and Ferb says "Well, if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway." He sees a rose stand, but by the time he returns to his post with a rose, Vanessa had left with her dad, Major Monogram, and Perry in a hovercar. List of lines Disney Parks .]] Phineas and Ferb made their theme park debut at Disneyland for a taping of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade in 2009. They then appeared at Walt Disney World for an appearance in a Disney 365 spot about the Phineas and Ferb video game with Alyson Stoner. More recently, they, along with Perry, appeared at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on June 7, 2010. Currently, the three are meetable characters at the newly designed Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California, but there do not appear to be any plans for them to appear at the parks. Gallery FerbGuitar.jpg|Strumming his guitar FerbHawaiianGarb.jpg|Dressed as a luau dancer ChefFerb.jpg|As a chef at Chez Platypus Vanessa and Ferb duet 2.png|Performing backup guitar for Vanessa's song "I'm Me". FerbSinatra-HDcropped.jpg|Singing like Frank Sinatra FerbInATux.jpg|Wearing a tux AdysonFerbGretchen.jpg|Performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" with Adyson and Gretchen. FerbInCrowsNest.jpg|Ferb as a sailor FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.png|Ferb at Christmastime FerbPitching.jpg|Ferb pitching in baseball FerbsLongLegs.jpg|Ferb showing off his long legs BoysHairSwitched.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's hair got switched around Phineas_and_Ferb's_Signatures.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's signatures PnFShades.jpg|Ferb and Phineas wearing shades PnFAtTheBeach.jpg|Ferb and Phineas on the beach BoysJugglingCorndogs.jpg|Ferb and Phineas juggling corn dogs FerbThrowSwitch.jpg|Ferb about to throw the switch Ferb_on_Vanessas_Motorcycle.jpg|Ferb riding on the back of Vanessa's motorcycle FerbGretchen1.jpg|Ferb and Gretchen Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Characters who almost died Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games